


I can liberate mountains but I can't get you out of my head

by kamerer220



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: An Unexpeted Anniversary, Its fix it Fic, M/M, Romance, The Last Stage of Grief isn't Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: 10 years after the Battle of the Five Armies Bilbo has taken in his orphaned cousin Frodo when on a particularly fine April day a guest comes a knocking that changes everything.





	I can liberate mountains but I can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this in April, I found the tag an Unexpected Anniversary and wanted to contribute to it. Anway its late but here it is. Bagginshield forever.

It was a beautiful April day, if some memories of this particular day threatened to make Bilbo meloncholic he had his little adopted nephew to distract him.

"Let's make cookies today my dear Frodo and when we are done we will go on a picnic, it is such a lovely day."  
"Oh yes Uncle! I love your chocolate chip cookies!" Frodo beamed up at him, Bilbo was heartbroken when Primula and Drogo had died but Frodo proved resilient and was a great comfort to Bilbo. He delighted in making him smile and if sometimes Frodo would do something that would cause Bilbo to get a wistful look on his face when he remembered two rambuctous dwarve princes well that was his business.

Bilbo had gone into the cupboard to fetch the ingredients needed for his mother's prize winning chocolate chip cookies so he didn't hear the knock on the door. This being the Shire Frodo was not afraid to open the door since it was usually Hamfast Gamgee or another one of Uncle Bilbo's neigbors , the only people he didn't open the door to were Sackville-Bagginses but Aunt Loebilia always made a lot of noise when she came to the door so Frodo knew it wasn't her. Frodo was in for the surprise of his life for when he opened the door what he found was a dwarf. He knew it was a dwarf because of Uncle Bilbo's sketches that he kept hidden in his study. One day when Uncle Bilbo thought Frodo was napping Frodo had gone through his desk and found them. Frodo knew that sometimes his uncle would grow sad like he would when he thought of his parents, maybe this would help cheer Uncle up.

"Hello , are you one of the dwarves from Uncle Bilbo's stories?"  
"Yes I am little one and who might you be?"  
"Frodo Baggins, at your service."  
"Thorin son of Thrain, at yours."  
"Frodo, who are you talking to? Bilbo entered the front hall of Bag-end and turned white as a sheet as if he had seen a ghost. Which to Bilbo he was indeed seeing a ghost.  
"Hello Burgular."Thorin smiled tentatively at Bilbo.  
Bilbo immediately proceeded to faint.  
"Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bilbo!"  
Thorin soon found himself with one hysterical Hobbit child and one dead to the world Hobbit on his hands. He gently took Bilbo and laid him in what Thorin knew to be Bilbo's favorite armchair from the conversations they had on the Quest once Thorin had gotten over his initial mistrust of Bilbo. He then picked up little Frodo cradling him as if he was the most precious jewel he had ever discovered. He wasn't certain about Hobbit ages but he knew that Frodo was smaller than Fili and Kili had ever been as babes.  
"See, your Uncle Bilbo is alright." Bilbo came to a few minutes later for which Thorin was eternally grateful, poor Frodo had cried thinking Bilbo had died like his parents,but Thorin had been able to reassure him though he was much relieved when it didn't take long for Bilbo to open his eyes.  
"Thorin, you are truly here? I did not imagine you?"  
No my Hobbit, you did not imagine me.  
"How are you here? I thought you had died! Who is King Under the Mountain?  
"Fili has been king, these last ten years, as soon as I discovered you gone, all desire to be king left me. I thought you would be safe in the Shire so I left you alone but Fili is getting married soon, that had me thinking about us and all we could have had had I not given into the gold sickness. So here I am Bilbo Baggins. I have come to the Shire on one last quest in hopes to reclaim the one treasure that ever truly mattered to me , your heart."  
Bilbo approached Thorin who was still holding Frodo. He was going to answer Thorin when Frodo interrupted. Mommy and Daddy went away. I cannot have them back, but Uncle Bilbo you got Thorin back. You should love each other.  
"Oh Frodo, how wise you are, he wrapped one arm around his nephew and one arm around Thorin, as for you you stubborn dwarf I forgave you long ago and have pinned for you these ten years, but no matter. Let us not waste anymore time. Bilbo leaned up to kiss Thorin and from that day on the two hobbits and the dwarf were family.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
